Harry Potter and a turn of events
by mimis
Summary: An Original Harry Potter Story


Harry sat on his bed deep in thought, What was to come in the year ahead? Would he be seeing Ron before the end of the summer, How was Hermionie, and was she having a relationship with world famous quiddich star Victor Krum.. Harry's school books, robes, wand, and other most prized possetions had been locked away for the Summer, And his hope was at a low for the coming year...  
  
~*~A Week Later~*~ Ginny sat quietly in her room, deep in thought...as usual. Hermoine is always around Harry,surely he must like her, she thought. And Cho. Anyone could see his eyes light up when she was in the room. This sunday evening was spent like anyother. Ginny sat alone, thinking about the unknowing boy in the next room. Would he ever notice her? Her heart ached every time she recalled the day in the Great Hall where Ron and Harry were trying to figure out who to take to the ball. Why hadn't he asked her right away? Why was she just the last resort?  
  
"Harry...hey Harry!" "What...oh sorry Ron," Harry responded. "...still thinking about Cho?" "No...," Harry lied...he was thinking about her. He used to think she was the perfect girl for him...but now he wasn't so sure. She was beautiful, nice, and athletic, but lately he could only think of her as a friend. He had been writing her all summer, mainly to comfort her in her mourning over Cedric, but as he got to know her better, he relized that they had so much in common that they were just "buddies." And nothing more. Harry sat in the wicker chair next to the house. Why was he so down? Surely he wasn't heartbroken over Cho...in fact...he looked forward to being her friend and was relieved that he was no longer interested. SO what was it that was eating away at him? Then, a figure exited to Weasley Burrow. Harry sat un-noticed as a sad looking girl walked to the garden. Harry had seen this girl every day this summer as well as at school for three years before.It was Ginny. But this was different. Her hair glowed under the sun and she seemed to have a certain grace that attracted Harry to the point where he couldnt take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Ginny walked over to the garden to make sure the gnomes weren't eating eachother again. She was alo acutely aware of Harry sitting in the wicker chair. The chair she came out to sit in. "Oh well," she thought. She tried not to do anything stupid...like trip and fall while Harry was watching her. ...watching her...why was he watching her? "Hmm...probably wonders why I'm wandering around the garden like an idiot."  
  
Harry sat watching Ginny for what seemed like an eternity. She looked so adorable as she chased the gnomes around. Before he knew it, he was walking over there and helping her. She seemed to appreciate his company, and soon, they were chasing the gnomes together. After they were tired out...they retreated to the living room. Ginny sat quietly as she usually did when she was in Harry's presence, and Harry tried to strike up a converation. This time, he couldn't. All he could do was notice how pretty she looked. If he thought Cho was cute...he hadn't een anything yet. Ginny's radiant red hair was tapered over her shoulder in a sexy, wind-blown way. Her hace was blushed from running around. And her eyes...her eyes were a deep brown, and they sparkled hazel with the sun . He had never noticed those eyes before. "Why is he looking at me like that," Ginny wondered. He seemed to be staring at her. Was this a good thing. There was something about the way he stopped mid-sentence to look at her. She decided to stop conteplating everything Harry did and just enjoy being around him. "Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley, "C'mon you two...I've been calling for 5 minutes." Ginny and Harry nervously laughed as they got up and entered the dining room. Ginny watched Harry take his plate to the table. He didnt sit in his usual seat...he sat next to her seat, and then he looked at her, and smiled. After dinner, Mr. and Mr. Weasley went for a walk, as they did every Sunday. Ginny, Harry, Ron, the twins, and Hermoine, who was visiting for the week, went into the living room to talk and hang out. "Harry...come here for a sec," called Ron, pulling Harry aside, along with Fred and George. "Harry," Ron continued, "Were not stupid. We know when something is going on in that head of yours, and by the way you were looking at my sister...I know what it is." "But-" "No Harry...it's okay, but I just want to make sure this isn't a one day thing. My sister has always liked you...so if you feel the same about her...then thats fine." "But if you hurt her," George continued, "well toss you over the fence like a gnome." "Glad we had this talk, Harry," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. With that, the three joined the rest in the living room. Back in the living room, Harry took a seat next to an unsuspecting Ginny. For the next hour, talked exitedly about school. Who would be the next prefect? Who was going to be head boy and girl? (Hermione blushed). Who was going to be the next DADA teacher? ("Fluer!" called out Ron exitedly, only to recieve a smack from Hermoine.) Everyone laughed and talked exept Harry. He was captivated with Ginny. She was just acting like normal. She laughed, joked, and gossiped just as she always did when she was comfortible with the people around her, but Harry was seeing something he had never seen before. Like when she talked, she would flip her long, sheet of dark red hair. When she listened, her blue eyes would flicker with exitement. Surely omeone noticed besides Harry. No. No one did. To everyone else she was just Ginny. To Harry, she might as well have been a veela. Soon, the group returned to their rooms. Hermoine went to see Harry and Ron, as she always did, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts. Harry had been watching her agin, but instead of being giddy over it, she just accepted it as one step closer to them being together. "Huh...yeah right," she thought. Just then, there wa a knock on the door. It was Harry. He was alone, and he came to see her.  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......  
  
"We need to talk. I-I don't know if you notinced but um- I can't- um, well you see you're very lovely and-" This scene made Ginny grin ear to ear-And blush furiously" He was nervous. Nervous to be talking to her. Just as she had been for three years before. "Harry, come over here," she motioned, "its okay...whatever you're feeling, I guarantee it's nothing compared to what I've been feeling for three years." She couldn't believe she'd admitted that. "Really?," Harry said. "Wow, I just thought that was a little thing from three years ago...I didn't know you felt that was all along. Well, I guess it's safe to tell you I feel the same way. You're one of my friends and I've only recently noticed how- how- perfect you are-' he stammered, "I don't know what it is," he added, blushing almost as red as her, He looked into those deep penetrating eyes; "Well, I guess it's out in the open now," Ginny said," Where do we go from here?" With that, Harry walked over to her bed where she sat, leaned over, and kised her. It was a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds. Both of them smiled brightly, knowing that they had found something special. Throughout the night, the two layed on Ginny's bed, laughing and talking, except the occasional pauses where Harry would just look at her and then kiss her. Ginny was in heaven. SHe had Harry all to herself. They were having so much fun. It was though a huge weight had been lifted from them. They could freely feel this way about eachother and enjoy every minute together. "Ginny...Ginny wake up..." It was Percy. He wasn't supposed to be home until the following week, and everyone knew he woke up extremly early. "This is great...wait'll mom and dad hear about this. Harry...how could you? Thats my sister- "Obliviate!" Ginny called, pointing her wand at Percy. With that...Percy, looking confused, said, "Um...breakfast is ready" "Ginny...are you nuts?!?" Harry said, "You could get expelled!" "Nah," Ginny said cooly, "My dad works for the ministry, they usually never give us any trouble." "Huh...and to think, that stupid house elf got me in trouble and I could have got-" Ginny cut him off with a kiss. "C'mon..lets go get breakfast." As the two made their way to the kitchen, Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. Even in the morning she was radiant. "Ginny," he said, "Do you remeber falling asleep?" "Potter, are you crazy?" Ginny said jokingly, "I was sleeping, how could I remember? We were talking and laughing and then I guess we wore ourselves to sleep. No one saw." "Exactly!" Harry chimed in, "No one saw!." They both looked at eachother for several seconds before it dawned on them. "Hermione!" they said in unison. Harry had left her with Ron for what was supposed to be a few minutes. Why didn't she return? Just then, Harry heard Ron call out, "Obliviate!" and Percy exited their room, once again looking confused. Following him was Ron...and Hermione, who both blushed when they faced Harry and Ginny. "It not what-no I mean, Harry this- um," they both tried to come up with an explanation. "Ron...its okay, the same thing happened to us." "You two!!!" Hermione said exitedly, "I knew there was something going on!"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Yeah, wait until Cho finds out," Fred called from across the hall. "She was really starting to like you." George added. Harry looked at the twins curiously. Ginny felt tears build up inside her. But she wouldn't cry. Not when everything was going her way. Or was it? "What," Harry asked, "Cho likes...me?" With that statement...Ginny marched downstairs to get breakfast, and took it to her wicker chair. "Of course it was too good to be true," Ginny thought, feeling sorry for herself. She'd seen the way Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of Cho. Of course he liked her for now...Cho wasn't around. She was always second best, she was always- "Ginny...hey...you okay?" It was Harry. Ginny looked at her hands, which were resting in her lap. "Look, there's something I have to tell you." "What, harry...what do you need to tell me," Ginny said sadly. "Well, you see, I've sorta had a thing for Cho since my second year." "Oh so now that she's interested, youre going to jump at the chance." "No. No I'm not." Harry said matter-of-factly. "I've been in contact with her all summer and I thought we were becoming good friends, thats why I was so suprised when she said she likes me. I'm not interested anymore. I'm only into you. Cho is just a friend." At that moment, Ginny felt about two inches tall. She was looking into Harry's green eyes and she knew they were sincere. He looked better than ever with that messy black hair, and, as she noticed, was pretty built. He looked hot. He sat beside her and kised her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder as they now shared the wicker chair. School started tomorrow. What would everyone say? Early the next morning, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Harry headed to platform 9 3/4. After a few goodbyes they began to walk through the wall. Harry and Ron always hesitated a bit, ever since the whiplash they got in year two when Dobby closed the gateway. Soon, they were on the train, and, as a tradition, Harry bought all of the sweets from the cart and the 6 of them split it. Ron and Hermione seemed to be in their own little world as they laughed at the cards from their chocolate frogs and exchanged every flavor beans. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he though of the first time they met, right here in this train compartment. Hermione showed no interest in him and Ron was only paying attention to his sweets. Now, 4 years later, they cuddled happily next to eachother. Harry also thought back on the first time he met Ginny. She was standing next to Mrs. Weasley and she looked at Harry and said "Good Luck," in a sweet little voice. That was a year before she was old enough to come to Hogwarts. Now, she was all grown up. Her short, orange hair was now long and darker, which made her eyes stand out. Harry reached for Ginny's hand and smiled at her. This was going to be a great year. "Well, well, well...what do we have here," a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing in the doorway. "Aww the MudBlood found true love," Malfoy continued, "Just don't expect him to support you." "Draco, did you come here just to insult us. We're happy here...so whatever you say can't change that," Ginny said. "Besides, you seem to have found your own true loves," she aid smiling, referring to Crabbe and Goyle, who stood looking confused. With that, Malfoy mumbled something and left the room, having not said a word to Harry, for once. "Ginny, that was awesome!" Harry said. She blushed, ears reddening as the Weasleys usually did when they were embarassed. Eventually, the train reached the school, and after a boat ride, they were in the Great Hall for the Start-of-Term feast. After the sorting ceremony, the feast began. Harry was noticing whispers all around him. "So cute...." "...All grown up!" "After all he's been through..." "Wow, I'd love it is there were a ball this year!!' Not only were people fussing over Harry being the Tri-Wizard Champion, but they were also noticing Harry's improved and matured appearance. Just as dinner was about to end, someone from the Ravenclaw table got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. It was Cho. All conversation stopped. Her hair was down, and she had taken her had and robe off. Her hair was long and layered, and her short, stocky build had been transformed into a curvy, mature figure. Harry pretended not to notice, but couldn't help seeing that she looked incredible. She wore makeup now, and her eyes were glowing. "Hi Harry...how have you been?" "Oh just fine Cho...did you have a good summer?" "Well, I talked to you for most of it...so yeah." "Oh, I uh-" Ginny squeezed his leg. She looked at Cho. She was two years older and she realized there was no way she could compete with her. She was more mature and knew how to charm guys. Hopefully, she thought, Harry wouldn't notice. 


End file.
